1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a connector; in particular, to a multi-cable connector having good fixing effect for cable assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In the flourishing communication environment, transmission technology has improved based on the user's demand, and the transmission of radio frequency (RF) or microwave needs higher transmission quality. Transmitting the electromagnetic information by cable has become an increasingly popular form, and coaxial cable is commonly used to transmit the electromagnetic information. Many communication devices are designed to be connected to the coaxial cable. Accordingly, a number of coaxial cable connectors are typically used to connect two coaxial cables and/or two communication devices. The coaxial cable connector provides an accurate, consistent and reliable connection, so that coaxial cables may be suitably exchanged. Therefore, it is important to make sure that the cable connectors are properly connected.
Taking a multi-coaxial cable connector connected to a circuit board for example, the multi-coaxial cable connector has a plurality of coaxial cables simultaneously disposed on the connector body. Specifically, the manner in which the coaxial cables are arranged on the connector body is primarily by forming a plurality of channels in the connector body for receiving the coaxial cables. The coaxial cables are respectively coupled through the channels, thereby retaining the coaxial cables in the connector body.
However, in the above-described configuration of the multi-coaxial cable connector, the means of retaining the coaxial cables in the connector body by forming the channels is usually provided with an insufficient interference force between each coaxial cable and the corresponding channel, so that the means usually causes the coaxial cables to be loosened or fall off the circuit board by a slight external force, which then results in malfunction of the corresponding electronic product.
Thus, how to maintain the construction of the multi-coaxial cable connector with good connecting performance is a topic of concern in the connector field.